¿A de amistad o de amor?
by brittanamagic
Summary: Brittany era una de las chicas más populares, algo soñadora e inocente. Santana, la mejor amiga de Brittany, ella era algo mal humorada en ciertas ocasiones, divertida y juguetona en otras pero.. tenía un gran secreto. Ambas tenían un colgante en forma de 'A' ellas decían que era una muestra de su amistad, esa que nunca se terminaría pero.. ¿'A' de amistad o de amor?
1. Capítulo: 1

**Brittany **

Mañana es el primer día de clase pero no es un primer día cualquiera, iré por primera vez a ese instituto, no conozco a nadie pero solo espero que haya alguien al que le guste los duendes, que tenga un gato que espíe diarios y que ame Santa Claus y la navidad; me cambio de instituto porque mis padres pensaron que era lo mejor cuando me capturó la nave espacial.

**Santana **

Estoy nerviosa, llevo todo el verano esperando este momento, mañana es el primer día de clase, el primer día con el uniforme de las Cheerios puesto, el primer día caminando por el pasillo con Quinn mientras todos los chicos nos miran, somos las más sexys del instituto, todos los chicos se quieren acostar con nosotras y eso es lo que haremos este curso, batir el record y acostarnos con todos los chicos del instituto.

**Brittany **

Mi hermana me despierta para ir a clase, los nervios están empezando a salir, ¿y si no hay nadie con mis gustos?

Llego al instituto, es grande y hay muchas personas, al final del pasillo junto a los contenedores de basura hay siete u ocho chicos tirando a otro a la basura, ¿por qué hacen eso? Pobre chico, tengo miedo de que me hagan eso a mí.

El director me acompaña hasta mi clase, es grande, hay todo tipo de personas, hay un chico en silla de ruedas, una chica tartamuda, ah también está el chico al que tiraron a la basura, ''siéntate al lado de Santana, la chica de pelo negro'' me dijo el director. Fui mirando al suelo hasta el final de la clase, todos me miraban, me senté sin mirar a mi compañera de mesa pero aún así notaba su mirada, sé que me estaba mirando. Escuché como se movía su silla hacía mi dirección, así que la miré de reojo, no me había fijado pero llevaba un uniforme de animadora, ese era uno de mis sueños, ser animadora así que la miré, bajé la mirada y sonreí.

**Santana**

Llegué al instituto diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana, perfecto, así podría decorar mi taquilla pero no me dio tiempo, nada más llegar Sue me llamó para regañarme por mi operación de pecho.

Estaba a punto de empezar la clase cuando el director tocó la puerta, a su lado estaba una chica rubia, alta, delgada, con ojos claros; ''os presento a vuestra nueva compañera, Brittany Pierce, Brittany siéntate al lado de Santana'' dijo el director, ¿a mi lado? ¿por qué? Había más mesas libres. Ella caminó hasta la mesa mirando al suelo de una forma vergonzosa, la miré, su perfil era perfecto, era preciosa, sin darme cuenta llevaba toda la clase mirándola hasta que de repente sus ojos se clavaron en mis ojos, esos ojos azules que me atraparon nada más entrar a la clase, giré la cabeza y me dijo ''eres animadora, wow, yo también lo iba a ser en el otro instituto pero una nave espacial me capturó'' ¿qué una nave espacial la capturó? ¿qué tontería está diciendo? Pero aún así le contesté que sí y baje la mirada con una sonrisa en mi cara, si hubiera sido otra persona me hubiera reído de él, como suelo hacer, soy de un barrio en donde vive la gente dura, así que yo también soy dura pero ella parecía tan no sé, inocente que me daba lastima hacerle daño.

-¿Quieres ser animadora aquí? –le dije sin pensar.

-Sí pero… no creo que me acepten.

-¿Por qué no? Eres guapa, alta, delgada.

-Ya pero… mis notas son pésimas, mi media es de 0,0.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, Sue la entrenadora no tiene eso en cuenta, así que prepárate un baile para bailar delante de Sue, te espero en el gimnasio a las 4 eh. – le sonreí y me levanté tras escuchar la campana sonar.

**Brittany**

Solo faltan dos horas para las 4 y aún no sé que bailar, nunca he bailado para personas, siempre bailo en mi habitación para mi gato, ¿y si bailo una canción de Britney Spears? Yo soy como ella, me llamo igual que ella.

Llego al gimnasio pero salgo rápidamente llorando, no puedo hacerlo, me siento en el suelo y noto que alguien me toca el hombro, es un profesor

-¿qué te pasa?- me pregunta.

-Tengo que bailar para ser animadora, me están esperando todas las animadoras y la entrenadora en el gimnasio y emm… tengo miedo, nunca he bailado para nadie, solo para mi gato, sé que lo haré mal. -le contesté entre sollozos

-Ey no pienses eso mm.. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Brittany.

-Bueno pues Brittany no pienses eso, las actuaciones suelen poner nervioso, eso es bueno, piensa en grandes artistas como Michael Jackson, Britney Spears, Madonna, todos se ponían nerviosos antes de una actuación, como tú, solo piensa en algo que te ponga cómoda.

Me seco las lágrimas y me levanto.

-Bueno sí, gracias.

-Suerte en la actuación.

Entre al gimnasio y vi a todas las animadoras en las gradas, ''no tenemos todo el día'' gritó la entrenadora, así que cogí a mi gato, lo puse enfrente de mí y mientras lo hacía escuché ''¿esta quiere ser animadora? Si se trajo a su gato'', todas empezaron a reír pero me daba igual, no iba a rendirme, mi sueño era ser animadora, puse la música y comencé a bailar, todos habían desaparecido, solo estábamos mi gato y yo.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal. –dice la entrenadora.

-Gracias. –digo sonrojada.

-Ahora ve y coge un uniforme del vestuario, ¿a qué esperas?

**Santana **

'¿Dónde está Brittany? Ya son las y diez y no aparece' miro hacia la puerta y ahí esta pero de repente se gira y se va corriendo, ¿que le pasa?

-Te lo dije San, no va a venir, es una loser –me dijo Quinn.

-Sí vendrá, solo espera cinco o diez minutos más.

-No tenemos todo el día –Gritó Sue, miré enfrente y ahí estaba Brittany con ¿su

gato?

-¿Esta quiere ser animadora? Si se trajo a su gato? – dijo Quinn y todas se rieron.

-Quinn, te has pasado.

-¿Santana eres tú? Tú no eres así, tú te ríes de las personas, ¿no estarás embarazada y

las hormonas te estarán cambiando?

watch?v=ASS-J6ELH6g*

Empieza a sonar Slave 4 U de Britney Spears, se pone en el centro y pum, se quita toda la ropa y se queda en top y un pantalón corto, empieza a moverse de una manera muy… ¿sexy? wow, y pensar que esta es la chica vergonzosa de esta mañana, al verla bailar así algo dentro de mí se revoluciona, ¿y si de verdad estoy embarazada? ¿y si estoy excitada por el cambio hormonal? No, soy virgen, es imposible.

-¿Esto es todo? –dice Quinn al acabarse la canción, sin escuchar lo que ella dijo me

levanté y empecé a aplaudir.

-Felicidades, ya eres una animadora. –le dije.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué decidiste bailar esta canción? Hay mejores.

-Porque me llamo como ella.

-¿Qué?

-Mi primer nombre es Brittany, mi segundo Susan y mi apellido Pierce lo que me

convierte en… Brittany S Pierce, Britney Spears.

-¿En serio? Wow – aunque dijera eso pensaba que era una tontería pero aún así

sonreí.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Te presentaré a mi gato.

-Sí, claro, seguro que es adorable, como tú.

-Bueno, es un gato gordo, fumador y espía mi diario –al escuchar esto empecé a

reírme.

En el próximo capítulo:

**Santana **

-Mmm.. Britt. –dije tímidamente.

-Dime.

-Quinn y yo queremos batir un record este año, ¿te animas a hacerlo con nosotras?

-Claro, ¿qué es?

-Queremos acostarnos con todos los chicos del instituto.

-Nunca lo he hecho pero vale.

-Y… otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Quiero que una persona sea mi primera vez, alguien especial.

-¿Quién?

-Tú.


	2. Capítulo: 2

_**Nota de autor: **__Como podéis haber comprobado el primer capítulo estaba escrito en primera persona, señalando lo que pensaba cada una ya que odio no saber como se siente cada personaje pero a partir de ahora será en tercera. _

Ambas chicas iban caminando juntas hacia casa de Brittany cuando de repente sin darse cuenta sus meñiques se unieron y ambas tenían una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Bueno Lord Tubbington te voy a quitar el castigo ya, pero que sepas que sé que te has unido a una pandilla – le dijo Brittany a su gato.

Santana al escuchar eso comprendió por que Brittany era de esa forma, pero aún así a ella no le molestaba, es más, le agradaba.

-Ven, vamos San, mi habitación está arriba. –dijo la rubia mientras corría subiendo las escaleras.

-Más despacio Britt, no hay prisa.

-Sí, corre, que nos persigue Lord.

-Bueno, está bien. –dijo Santana sin darse cuenta.

Al entrar a la habitación Santana vio una foto de un chico y algo por dentro le ardía, estaba furiosa, la rabia la estaba sobrepasando.

-¿Quién es ese, Britt? –preguntó con mala gana.

-Ese es el chico que me gustaba pero… me dijo que era estúpida. –dijo entre sollozos. -¿soy estúpida? –Santana al escuchar esto se puso triste, odiaba verla mal aunque solo la conociera desde ese mismo día.

-No, no eres estúpida Britt, eres diferente.

-¿Y… eso es malo?

-No, para nada. Los chicos y chicas son como los caballos y ponis, a algunas personas les gustan y a otras no, pero Britt tú eres un unicornio, a todos le gustas, eres especial.

-Eres la primera persona que me dice eso, tú también eres un unicornio.

-No, yo no lo soy, yo soy ese caballo que pega patadas y todos se alejan de él.

-Pero… -interrumpió. –tú no pegas patadas, ni eres mala como esos caballos.

-Bueno, no todos piensan eso.

Y en cuestión de segundos el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

-Mmm.. Britt. –dijo Santana tímidamente.

-Dime.

-Quinn y yo queremos batir un record este año, ¿te animas a hacerlo con nosotras?

-Claro, ¿qué es?

-Queremos acostarnos con todos los chicos del instituto.

-Nunca lo he hecho pero vale.

-Y… otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Quiero que una persona sea mi primera vez, alguien especial.

-¿Quién?

-Tú.

-Pero… somos dos chicas, no podemos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Una chica de mi otro instituto.

-Que chica tan estúpida, claro que podemos, somos especiales, ¿recu- y sin haber terminado de hablar el beso de Brittany la interrumpe. Santana pone sus brazos en la espalda de Brittany y la lleva hasta la cama, se acuesta encima de ella.

-Por favor Britt –dijo Santana entre jadeos.

Y en menos de un segundo Brittany estaba encima de Santana, cada vez más pegada a ella, entre besos Brittany le quitó la camiseta a Santana y Santana hizo lo mismo. Santana volvió a ponerse arriba y la espalda de la rubia tocó el colchón en cuestión de segundos y empezó a quitarle la falda poco a poco, Brittany soltó un pequeño gemido que excitó a Santana aún más, empezó a tocarle la espalda suavemente hasta encontrar el broche del sujetado, y en cuestión de segundo el sujetador estaba en el suelo de la habitación. Santana se apoyó sobre los codos y atrapó los pechos de Brittany entre sus labios mientras ella le quitaba el sujetador. Brittany volvió a quedar tumaba encima de Santana y comenzó a quitarle la falda. En cuestión de segundos las manos de la rubia fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de Santana, hasta colocarse entre sus piernas y los dedos en su entrada. Santana dio un suspiro ahogado mientras su cuerpo se contraía a la vez que Brittany movía sus dedos dentro de ella.

Santana comenzó a mover las caderas contra el muslo de la amiga y sin darse cuenta el muslo de Brittany rozó contra el clítoris de Santana y ésta soltó un gemido de placer. Santana introdujo los dedos dentro de la amiga y en cuestión de segundos Brittany alcanzó un punto que desencadenó el orgasmo. Santana al ver a su amiga así se excitó aún más y alcanzó su propio orgasmo.

Santana apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga y la besó.

-Brittany, eso..

-Ha sido mágico. –interrumpió.


End file.
